


Before I leave this place

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Prophetic Dreams, Superstition
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Говорят, Нассау построен на индейском кладбище.





	Before I leave this place

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды Adventurers Club 2018.  
> Бета greenmusik.

Когда-то давно (всего год прошел, а кажется - несколько лет) Макс сказала Элинор, что это место не может любить её в ответ. Как будто та нуждалась в напоминаниях. Этот город никогда не отвечал взаимностью на ее чувства, да она в этом и не нуждалась: просто пыталась сделать Нассау чуточку лучше и безопаснее, неважно, сколько оскорблений шипели пираты у нее за спиной, а иногда и в лицо. Старая колдунья, к которой Элинор бегала за травками первые пару лет романа с Вейном, говорила, что Нассау проклят, ведь город построен на индейском кладбище: духи прежних хозяев земли никогда не дадут спокойно жить нынешним. Однажды она рассказала об этом Вудсу — не о Вейне и травках, о словах колдуньи. Он только плечами пожал: «Почти все живут на чужих кладбищах, так уж устроен мир — одни уходят, другие приходят». Ее мать тоже ушла и не вернется, присоединилась к молчаливым призракам, что сторожат эту землю. Интересно, они с отцом хоть на том свете перестали ругаться? Мама так злилась на него, когда он привез их в это место. В последнее время Элинор все чаще об этом вспоминает.  
Еще с некоторых пор она придает значение любой мелочи, которая прежде казалась пустяковой, просыпалась ли соль или разбилась посуда — а она ведь никогда не была из тех дурочек, что выискивают предзнаменования в расположении чаинок или угольках. Старается гнать от себя эти мысли, не поддаваться глупым порывам, а все равно нет-нет, да и выдаст себя, тут же мысленно обругав. Даже миссис Хадсон теперь то и дело заговаривает с ней про приметы, хорошие ли, дурные. Горничная образована для прислуги, любит читать книжки, но разве уместно ввернутая цитата из «Пути паломника» отведет угрозу от детей Хадсон, оставшихся в Англии, сделает безопасней жизнь здесь? Хороших новостей для её испанских хозяев у миссис Хадсон давно нет: деньги с «Урки де Лимы» все еще у пиратов, а нехватка военных ресурсов вряд ли может служить оправданием для этих людей.  
На карте Нью-Провиденса, лежащей у Вудса на столе, все увеличивается территория захваченная людьми Флинта, пока красная черта не подступает опасно близко к границам города, и Элинор не может ничего с этим сделать, как не может убедить губернаторов Барбадоса и Ямайки дать им людей для борьбы с пиратами. Ее муж выглядит все более уставшим и все больше времени проводит в форте, контролируя ремонт укреплений.  
— Может, нам переехать туда? — говорит однажды Элинор. — А что, сэкономишь время, все равно постоянно там.  
Шутка невеселая, да и у нее самой форт связан с не лучшими воспоминаниями.  
— Там ужасные кровати, — пожимает Вудс плечами. Он же тоже шутит? Элинор надеется, что да.  
— И правда. Важная причина, чтобы не переезжать, — широкая кровать в губернаторском доме не слишком помогает им обоим спокойно спать.  
Кажется, о дурных снах миссис Хадсон тоже догадывается, потому что то и дело заваривает успокаивающие чаи. Элинор слишком устала, чтобы притворяться счастливой, но еще не настолько, чтобы поведать кому-то о своих страхах. Поэтому она просто молча пьет чертов чай — он не помогает, но приятен на вкус.  
Они теперь часто вместе вышивают — Хадсон показывает ей, как делать петельный шов, и стебельчатый, и вперед иголкой, и Элинор порой мерещатся коричневые узловатые руки давно мертвой старухи-колдуньи, держащие вышивку, вместо тонких бледных пальцев прислуги-англичанки. С каждым стежком, с каждым вышитым платочком ее, Элинор, ненавидят здесь чуточку меньше — ну разве не магия? Похабные стишки про стерву мисс Гатри, которая вертит губернатором, как хочет, еще гуляют по городу — листки бумаги, исписанные от руки, можно найти на рынке, в таверне и в других местах, — но их теперь меньше: людям надоедает повторять одно и то же, а Элинор давно не предоставляла им повода. «Им бы хотелось, чтобы я исчезла». Раньше ей было плевать, что о ней говорят, но теперь ставки слишком высоки.  
Она старательно разыгрывает на публике свою роль, чтобы дать всем этим людям, которые так ее ненавидят, желаемое: никакой больше мисс Гатри, только послушная жена губернатора с вечным вышиванием в руках. Она пыталась носить с собой книжку, как миссис Хадсон, но пялиться на буквы еще скучнее, чем тыкать в кусок ткани иглой — из всех книг Элинор привлекают только бухгалтерские, — а вышивка спасает от необходимости поддерживать беседу с другими женщинами (они не очень-то жаждут с ней общаться, да и Элинор всегда было проще с мужчинами). Через несколько недель усилий у нее начинают получатся симпатичные платочки. Когда платочков (с цветочками, птичками, инициалами) становится столько, что их можно раздавать, у Элинор мелькает мысль, что однажды ей придется вышивать вещи ребенку. От неожиданности она колет палец иголкой и матерится так затейливо, что сидящая рядом миссис Хадсон краснеет.  
Иногда миссис Хадсон рассказывает о своих детях: что они любят есть и какие у них привычки, во что нравится играть и кучу других мелочей, которые имеют смысл только для матери.  
— Дэвид обожает леденцы, такие большие, на палочках. Вечно выпрашивает их у меня, когда мы вместе ходим за покупками. А Мэгги любит пряники. С ума с ними можно сойти — одному одно подавай, другой другое... и вечно ссорятся и таскают друг друга за волосы, хоть я и пытаюсь их отучить.  
— Вы, верно, по ним очень скучаете... — вежливо улыбается Элинор. В подобных разговорах она не очень-то сильна, но прежде это ее не смущало.  
— Ужасно... Но я рада, что они не в Нассау. — Это только кажется, или миссис Хадсон как-то очень уж пристально смотрит на нее? Хочет, чтобы ее поскорее отпустили в Лондон, конечно, но надо сперва закончить это дело с испанцами. Все эти разговоры о детях, которые так любят Хадсон и другие женщины, в последнее время страшно нервируют, как будто мало Элинор других причин для переживаний.  
Ей часто снится один и тот же сон: она — в церкви и с одной из задних скамей силится разглядеть, что происходит. Перед ней сидит слишком много людей, и почти все они выше нее ростом — отчего-то среди прихожан совсем нет женщин. Она встает и видит жениха и невесту у алтаря. «Мама? Папа?» Они не видят ее, не замечают. «Но они же поженились не здесь, не в Нассау». Элинор уже и не помнит их такими молодыми. «Я должна сказать им. Должна предупредить». Она встает и идет к ним по проходу.  
— Мама? — окликает она. «Надо сказать ей. Она была права».  
Мать оборачивается к ней — она выглядит совсем юной, моложе, чем Элинор сейчас, — и в этот момент пол и стены церкви сотрясаются. Элинор спотыкается, не дойдя до алтаря, кусок крыши падает, в окно влетает снаряд. Гости с криками вскакивают на ноги и заслоняют от нее родителей. «Но я должна сказать им!» Она пытается пробиться к ним, но все остальные бегут в обратном направлении, то и дело толкая ее (как же их много, а ведь церковь в Нассау совсем небольшая), и в конце концов Элинор падает на пол, свернувшись клубочком, прикрывая голову и живот. «Блядь, почему вечно все так выходит?!» — вертится в голове. Страшный грохот оглушает её, и Элинор приходит в себя на берегу моря. Кругом только обломки и мертвые тела, и она бродит по берегу и плачет, не в силах остановиться. Оплакивает себя, своих мертвых, это место, забытое богом. На нее больше некому смотреть, и она может позволить себе лить слезы.  
«А я говорила, предупреждала», — слышит она скрипучий старческий голос и во сне совершенно точно знает, что это старая колдунья (Элинор и имени-то ее не помнит, старуха была из индейцев, последнее, что от местных осталось.) И просыпается.  
Дневной свет разгоняет ненадолго невеселые мысли — ровно до тех пор, пока что-нибудь не напоминает о повседневных заботах (о том, как это место ее ненавидит) — а по ночам Элинор опять снятся ее мертвецы.


End file.
